Legally Lying
by celwriter
Summary: Mort is working on his problem, but Cel has a problem of her own. Chapters 6-11 added. Finished
1. Default Chapter

Celwriter: (disclaimer) once again, I do not own any of the characters from the book or movie "Secret Window," so please do not sue. I do own ideas and characters I added in "Secret Savior." Anywho, here is the sequel to my previous fanfic. It's kind of funny to have finally finished that one. As I finished the first half of it, I got the idea for the second part, and when I started that one, I got an idea for this one.

**_Warning!_** May send you into fits of giggles or burst out "Woot!" in the middle of study hall. Read with care and make sure that the ceiling in your reading room is high enough in case you get excited and always have a tissue ready in case Evil escapes.

Evil squirms against his bounds. He is tied to a chair which is stapled to the ground and has layers and layers of duct tape over mouth. His fingers are taped together so that there is no possible way for him to alter the course of the story without help.

Legally Lying

Chapter One

Cel walked happily to the front door to pick up the mail. Mort was at his counseling class and she was home alone, writing and day-dreaming.

It was almost a month since the incident and Cel had gotten over the shock. She was still worried about Mort so Cel never left him by himself. She had also gotten rid of the couch, having a feeling that it had something to do with Mort's problem.

Cel picked up a somewhat heavy box and opened it. He laptop had finally arrived and she jumped for joy. She set in on the coffee table in front of the new sofa. She looked over the mail. A rejection letter for her, a letter for Mort from his publisher, a bill from the electric company, andâ.

Cel's hand dropped the next letter. She picked it up and examined it. She had a guess at what it was, but couldn't be sure. She dabbed the edge with a wet washcloth and used a knife to slide under the flap. If it wasn't what she thought, she could just dry it, iron the flap, and reseal it.

Cel unfolded the letter.

Her heart sunk.

The letter slid from her hands and sailed down to the floor.

Cel's worst fear had come true.


	2. A forgery

Celwriter: I know that's it's been a while since I updated, but I've been working on my novel. It's coming along quite nice actually, over 30,000 words.

**_(This is me complaining, so you can skip over it. I'm just wallowing in self pity) _** I'd jump up and down yelling "woot!" but I'm PMSing right now and there's no chocolate in the entire house. I also have two tests tomorrow, a speech to give, and an essay on top of it all. In addition, a guy I used to like is going out with one of my friends, I have no boyfriend, **_and_** no date to homecoming. Please shot me now, I'd feel much nicer.

Chapter 2

Cel burnt the letter. She'd have to keep her eye on the mail for a while, another might come.

Two more letters like the first arrived. Cel knew that she would have to reply. She waited until Mort had left for one of his counseling sessions to take his computer.

She typed:

_Dear Mrs. Anne Tagony,_

_I am heartfully sorry about your recent troubles, but I have not received word of the person named in your letter. I apologize for being unable to assist you in your search, but I have very important matters to attend to._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Morton Rainey_

_Morton Rainey_

Cel forged Mort's signature and sent it out with the other mail.

Celwriter: I know that this chapter was not that good, it's my hormone's fault. I'm sadly single, severely stressed, and feeling dearly depressed. A joke might help, or a review, a review is always good.


	3. The van

Celwriter: I know that none of you know what's going on, that's the point. It's a mystery, unlike the other drama, but it still has those same darn cliffies. Bwahahahahahahaha coughcough hahahahahahahacough oh, not again. (runs to cabinet to grab the cough medicine.) it's empty! Ahhhhhhhhh! (runs in circles, grabs a cough drop, then sits down to finish making a lost notice for her voices)

Chapter 3

Cel thought that her forgery would end the letters and she was right. When none came for three days, she stopped worrying, but something nagged in the back of her mind, telling her to be wary, and she was.

It was about a week after she had sent the letter and she received in the mail a letter from a publisher who had accepted her manuscript. She jumped up and down, screaming for joy. She began to calm down and began thinking about what she would put in the reply.

Cel pulled out her laptop and started typing, stopping briefly every once and a while to think about her wording. Each pause grew longer and longer until she couldn't think of what to write. Cel knew what she needed.

She headed down into the kitchen to grab some cheese and crackers when she spotted a car in the driveway. Mort was at counseling and besides, it wasn't his car. It was a large red van with the words "New York Orphanage" painted on the side. Cel was stranded in her shoes.

The doorbell rang.

Cel jumped.

Celwriter: YES, if you're thinking what I'm thinking, you're right. But I doubt it, so most likely you're wrong. Anywho, I need more reviews or I won't update. (taps foot on ground impatiently) I'm waiting.


	4. Only Hope

Celwriter: been looking at stories in c2's. wish someone would submit one of mine. sigh that would be wonderful.

Chapter 4

"Cel! I know you're in there! I can see your hair," came the horrid, scratchy voice. "Now come out nicely and your punishment won't be so bad."

Cel hunched down more and shook her head. This couldn't be happening, it just couldn't. She had found Mort and saved his life and it just couldn't be happening, it just couldn't. She cringed as the woman pounded on the door.

"Cel! If I have to break down this door I will!" she screamed. "Cel, I'm not joking!"

Cel went into the fetal position and was glad of the piece of paper in her pocket. It was her only chance of happiness and it could only work if Mort came home.

"Cel! Let me in now!" screeched the woman's voice. "Fine, I'm gonna break down the door!" Cel cringed every time she heard the door crack. Finally, she heard a car drive up.

_Please let this be Mort! Please let this be Mort!_ Cel repeated the words in her head.


	5. He's home

Celwriter: bwahahahahahahaha! Just a few more chappies and the story will be gone forever! dances around skipping no more secret window in my head, no more secret window in my head...

Chapter 5

The car screeched to a stop.

"What are you doing trying to break my door down?" It was Mort! Cel was saved! Or, at least, she hoped so.

"Because there's a run away orphan in there!" screamed the mean lady that Cel had hated ever since she ended up at the orphanage. She cringed to here that voice.

"What? Cel would have called me," Mort replied, confused.

"Cel is the runaway orphan!" the woman shouted back.

"No," said Mort, shaking his head. "Cel's my daughter."

"Are you sure?" asked the woman. "Because that girl who's peeking out the window is the runaway orphan and her name's Celeste Reter."

Cel ducked down quickly, but she was too late.

"Cel?" Mort called. "I think that this lady's mistaken. Can you come out here please."


	6. Mort

Celwriter: I wrote this chapter, then I lost it and several others, so I'm so sorry. Otherwise I'd have up to chapter 9 today

Chapter 6

Cel slowly unlocked the side door and walked sadly to Mort.

"See! She's Cel Reter, the runaway orphan!" screamed the lady, Mrs. Johnson. Her horrid, scratchy voice made Cel flinch.

"No," Mort argued, steeping between the angry woman and Cel. "This is my daughter, Cel."

Cel shook her head.

"Cel! But the papers! The...the birth certificate! You have my writing ability!" Mort protested.

Cel shook her head again.


	7. She shook her head

Celwriter: almost finished. You may think that the evil voice took over, sad to say, he didn't. I need practice disappointing myself and I have a story where I have to kill ten people after giving them siblings, parents, fiancés, you name it. You'll see later why I had to do this.

Chapter 7

"So, it was all a lie? A phony identity so that you could..." Mort stepped back from Cel. "All I wanted was a daughter and I thought I had that, but it was all a lie."

"It doesn't have to be!" Cel told him, removing the adoption papers from her back pocket. She offered these to Mort with a pen.

Mort stepped back in confusion. He loved Cel. She had saved his life. He needed her. But she had lied to him.

"See," said that horrid scratchy voice. Mrs. Johnson came closer to Cel. "No one ever wanted you."

"I do," Mort said, taking the papers. Cel turned around and Mort used her back to sign them.

Mrs. Johnson stepped back in horror.

"No, that can't happen," she struggled. "It...you...You have to have a caregiver signature and I won't sign."


	8. A lie?

Celwriter: she's soooo mean! Why? PMS? Who knows? I do. Anywho, next chapter.

Chapter 8

Cel looked at Mrs. Johnson defiantly.

"Miss Jones signed it before I left," she said with a superior air.

"Why, you..." Mrs. Johnson straightened suddenly. "Well, if you know so much about the form, who do you have to sign the witness line? Miss Jones couldn't have." Cel and Mort looked at each other and then at the sheet. Sure enough, there was the witness line.

"You can't have her!" Mort exclaimed.

"Yes, I can and I will. She belongs to the state of New York and it is within the law," Mrs. Johnson replied.

"You can't have her!" Mort yelled again in defiance. "I lost her once and I'm not going to lose her again! Not if I have to run to Canada and hide there."

"That won't be necessary," replied a voice as the sheriff from the nearby town as he stepped out from the trees.


	9. It can still be

Celwriter: Oooooo! Writing spree! Almost finished! Please review!

Chapter 9

"Sheriff!" Cel exclaimed.

"Good thing you came when I called," said Mrs. Johnson. "This girl here ran.."

"I heard the whole thing," said the sheriff.

Mort stepped in front of Cel protectively.

"I'm not giving her up!" he exclaimed.

"Calm down, Mr. Rainey, you won't have to."

It was Mrs. Johnson's turn to gawk again.

"Give me the sheet," the sheriff said. He pulled out a pen and signed the line. "Here you go." He turned to Mrs. Johnson. "Now, Mrs. Johnson, I'm afraid that I'll have to order you off of Mr. Rainey's land."

"But, I..."

"Goodbye," he said. She turned, pulled open the door of the rusty van, and drove angrily away.

"Thank you, sir, but why'd you do it?" Cel asked.


	10. The sheriff

Celwriter: Over half a story in one day, tsk, tsk, Cel you have too much time on your hands. The truth is, I couldn't believe Cel's relation to Mort either, a little too strange for me.

Dear Readers: **_Please, please, please! Please Review!!!!!!! ïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïï_**

Chapter 10

"Because you're the only one keeping Mort from cracking," the sheriff told her. "I'm responsible for the safety of those within my territory and if Mort went crazy, it would be my fault."

"But I heard you talking to...another sheriff and you said that Mort was a psycho killer!" Cel exclaimed.

"That's what I thought," he replied. "But I heard about what you did for Mort. Anyone who could do that and love him like that should be his daughter." The sheriff tipped his hat and gave Cel the pen back. "I will be checking on you every once in a while," he added as he walked off.

Cel was now really Mort's daughter. It felt really good. The burden of her secret was lifted off her shoulders.

Mort continued going to his sessions and Cel stayed home to receive the mail. One day, she was checking the mail and it was the letter from the gene scientist. Her mother had received the sperm cells from a genius donor bank because her "father" was infertile. This is what ended their marriage and the stress killed her mom.

Cel opened the letter, not near so curious as she had been before. She had a real father and this didn't matter. Mort came home to see Cel ripping open the letter.

She read it.

The letter dropped.

Cel burst out laughing.


	11. The letter

Celwriter: voila! The last chapter!

**_Readers! Important!_** My mom does not believe in my writing ability and I need proof for myself. Because of the scattering of reviews I've received for this and the prequel, I would like to find out just how many readers I have. So please, please, review this chapter. If it turns out that there are very few, I don't know what will inspire me to keep writing, so please, I beg you, review.

Chapter 11

Mort picked up the leader and read it.

_Dear Miss Celeste Reter,_

_I'm sorry it took me so long to process your request for information about the sperm donor. He has dark brown hair and brown eyes. He wears glasses and was an aspiring author at the time of the donation._

_He signed a release form, so I am able to tell you his name. I doubt that he would be interested in any contact now, he is a very successful writer._

_Your father is:_

_Morton Rainey._

_Sincerely,_

_Mr. G. Ene_

_Genius Sperm Bank_

Mort dropped the letter. It took a moment to comprehend what it meant.

He burst out laughing.

Celwriter: see! Ha! Happy ending! Bwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! The only point of this story was to make Cel's relation to Mort a bit more believable. FWI, this genius sperm bank really does exist. Or did, I saw it on the Medical channel. So it is realistic, ha! Again I say it, ha! Ha, ha!


End file.
